Sunset Shimmer's Hearth's Warming Carol
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: Based on the Charles Dickens story, Sunset Shimmer, a greedy, bitter, money-loving unicorn, is visited by the spirit of her deceased partner, Trixie, who warns her that three spirits will visit her on the night of December 24. As the night goes on, will Sunset redeem her selfish ways or is she too late to repair the damage she may have caused? First MLP: FiM-based fanfic.


**SURPRISE!**

**Didn't see it coming, did ya? Yes, I have now become a MLP:FiM fan. Not necessarily a brony; I'm just not at that stage yet. Here's a story I just wrote up in time for Christmas (or Hearth's Warming in Equestria). I chose to make Sunset Shimmer the main character because she's one of my favorite characters even if she is a one-off in Equestria Girls. I think she has PLENTY of potential. Same with Flash Sentry.**

**A little reminder: This is a different take on My Little Pony, and does not relate to the original cartoon by any means. I hope you enjoy the story for what it's worth. ****Enough chatter from me, so now sit back and enjoy reading...**

* * *

**My Little Pony – Friendship is Magic**

**Sunset Shimmer's Hearth's Warming Carol**

**Based on "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens**

The Great and Powerful Trixie was dead to begin with; no doubt whatsoever. She was dead as a doornail. She and Sunset Shimmer were partners for who-knows-how-many-years. Sunset was her sole executor, administrator, friend, and the only pony who mourned her.

Sunset's firm was formerly known as "Sunset and Trixie", but now unicorns, Earth ponies, Pegasi, and even alicorns would call it "Sunset Sunset" or occasionally "Trixie," but the tan-colored unicorn would answer to either. It didn't matter about name.

* * *

It was a bitter cold winter in Equestria and the fog was as thick as pea soup the day before Hearth's Warming on December 24. While Sunset sat busy in her counting house, her clerk, Twilight Sparkle, was nearby hoping to get warm by a fireplace with only one lump of coal. That was all the heat and comfort the light purple unicorn was allowed, and no more. Rubbing her hooves together by friction to create heat didn't help either.

"Nine thousand nine hundred ninety five, nine thousand nine hundred ninety six," Sunset was counting her coins and was stacking them by using her horn to lift and set them into place with her magic.

"Nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine… and that's ten thousand, dead!" she said triumphantly, "Ten thousand coins; remarkable achievement, isn't it, Miss Sparkle?"

She turned to find her clerk going to the coal box with a small bin, being levitated by Twilight's magic.

"_MISS SPARKLE!_"

Twilight gasped and broke her spell, causing the bin to hit the ground with a dull clunk.

"Y-y-yes, madam?" she stuttered hastily.

"I've given you your coal for the day, so no more!" Sunset shouted firmly.

"I understand, madam," Twilight said meekly, "but it is December 24…"

"_Back to work!_"

"Y-y-yes, madam!"

* * *

Then there came a knock on the door, and a pink Earth pony went through the door (almost literally), looking very cheerful.

"A very Happy Hearth's Warming to all!" Pinkie Pie said in excitement.

"You could've waited until I opened," Sunset groaned in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," said Pinkie Pie, "I only said 'Happy Hearth's Warming'. Celestia save you!"

"Bah, humbug!" the tan unicorn snapped crossly.

"You don't mean it, do you?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"Of course I mean it! Why do you have to be so annoyingly cheerful? You're poor!"

"But why are you so dismal? You're very rich. And what's life without cheerfulness? A dull, dark, gray place to be!"

"Bah!" snapped Sunset, "If I had my way, anypony stupid enough to say 'Happy Hearth's Warming' ought to be cooked in his or her own cake!"

"But really, Ms. Shimmer," said Pinkie, undeterred by the tan unicorn's rudeness, "there's many things I learned about Hearth's Warming; if anything belonging to the 25th is considered apart from its source of name and origins, it's a time of kindness, forgiveness, charity, pleasantness, the one time of year fillies and gentlecolts care for one another, open up their hearts and pay tribute to those who have passed on. It's never put a bit of silver or gold in my bag, but it's done me good, and will always do me good; Celestia bless it!"

Twilight smiled, clapping her hooves. It didn't last long when Sunset scowled angrily at her.

"Who said you could voice your opinions?!" she snarled, despite Twilight not speaking a word, "Another word from you, and you'll be spending Hearth's Warming in the cold!"

Twilight said nothing and slinked back to work, sulking.

"Oh, lighten up," insisted Pinkie Pie, "why don't you dine with us at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Ha! It'll be a cold day in July if I do."

"So… you won't come?"

"Good day, Ms. Pie!"

"If you say so," said Pinkie, still undeterred, "I guess it's a maybe." She walked out the door, but not without turning back to the two unicorns. "And Happy Hearth's Warming!"

"I said, _good day_!"

"Oh! And a Happy New Year!"

"I SAID, _GOOD DAY!_"

"Oh! And Happy Hearth's Warming to you and your family, Twilight!"

And she zipped away. Twilight looked up in surprise, but smiled. "Thank you, Pinkie! Happy Hearth's Warming to you as well!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots in this land," Sunset muttered to herself, before turning to Twilight, "I might retire to Manehattan…"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh, what now?!"

* * *

Sunset angrily opened the door to see Rarity and Fluttershy with a basket for donations.

"Sunset and Trixie's, I presume?" said Rarity, "Have we the pleasure addressing Ms. Shimmer or Ms. Trixie?"

"Trixie's been dead for several years," snapped Sunset, "she died on that very night."

"Oh, that's so sad," said Fluttershy, bowing in respect, "my condolences."

"Humph."

"For this time of year," said Rarity, "we need to find better shelters for the poor and needy ponies in all of Equestria. Dozens want basic needs; hundreds of dozens need common comforts, madam."

"No prisons?" asked Sunset, raising an eyebrow, "They all vanish?"

"Oh, no," said Fluttershy, "there's plenty."

"Workhouses for the poor still operating?"

"They are, but I wish they weren't."

"Dirty places," muttered Rarity, agreeing.

"Are the Treadmill and Poor Law in full vigor?" asked Sunset.

"Very busy," replied Fluttershy.

"I was afraid something stopped them from production," said Sunset, giving a slight smile, "that's a relief."

"Given that they scarcely furnish pony cheer to the multitude," said Rarity, "few are trying to raise a fund to give the poor fruit and drink, and some means of warmth. We chose this time of year as it is above all others, when Want is keenly felt, and Abundance rejoices. What shall we put you down for?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. You want to be anonymous?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'd rather be alone," Sunset replied firmly, "I have too much time on my hooves, and I don't care about making everypony happy."

"It's either that or they'd die!" protested Rarity.

"Good day, fillies!" Sunset snapped crossly, pointing her hoof meaning "go away."

"Very well," said Rarity, and she picked up the bucket with her mouth, then walked away. "Come, Fluttershy," she called, "there's ponies who need help!"

"Right behind you, Rarity," said Fluttershy quietly, following.

"Now where was I?" Before Sunset could get back to her desk, she heard three young voices from behind the door, singing.

"Oh, what is this?! 'Annoy Sunset Day'?!"

She opened the door, revealing Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo singing carols. They were now singing "Celestia Rest Ye, Gentlecolts." Twilight's heart warmed hearing the Cutie Mark Crusaders sing.

"_Get lost, you little brats!_" snarled Sunset, "That noise was completely uncalled for!"

The young fillies stopped singing and ran to their scooter and wagon, Scootaloo speeding them away.

"Good riddance," Sunset muttered, closing the door and sitting in front of her desk again, "now then… ten thousand one, ten thousand two, ten thousand three…"

* * *

Evening came.

"You'll want the day off tomorrow then," Sunset said to Twilight.

"If very convenient, madam, then yes," said Twilight.

"It isn't for me! If I were to hold back half a hundred for it, you'd believe I was abusing you, no question. Yet you don't think me ill used, and then I pay a day's wages for no work!"

"Only once a year, madam."

"Bah! A pathetic excuse for picking a unicorn's pocket every December 25th. You must have it, I suppose. Be there all the earlier on the 26th!"

"Oh, yes, madam, I certainly shall. Happy Hearth's Warming!"

Sunset scowled as she watched Twilight leave for home.

"I don't understand that mare," Sunset complained, "fifteen shillings per week, a husband, three young foals, and a pet dragon and owl, and yet she still talks of a happy Hearth's Warming! Bah, humbug!"

And she set off for home too.

* * *

Sunset's home was the cambers which once belonged to the Great and Powerful Trixie. It was empty as a dusty bookshelf. Sunset went to unlock the door with her magic, but saw the knocker turn into Trixie's face.

"_Suuuuunseeeeet…_"

"Trixie?!"

But the face turned back into a knocker. Sunset shook her head then went in, as if nothing happened. Secretly, she felt very nervous inside. She prepared herself a quiet dinner, chopped apples and honey, and washed it down with a bottle of apple cider.

* * *

As she prepared for bed, she thought she heard the sound of rattling chains, and then a female voice…

"_Suuuuunseeeeet…_"

"Must be the wind. Huh!"

"_Suuuuunnnsseeeeeet…!_"

Then she saw the bedroom door unlock by itself, but Sunset didn't use her magic.

"What is this?! Some childish prank?!"

Then Sunset saw something, or rather some_pony_, right in front of her; a light blue unicorn with pale blue mane and tail, a purple cape and wizard hat, and she was bound in chains and other heavy metal objects.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"_Very much, Sunset Shimmer!_"

"Wh- How do you know my name?"

"_Ask me_."

"Ask what? Who you are?"

"_Who I __**was**__._"

"Very well – who _were _you?"

"_When alive, I was your partner, the Great and Powerful Trixie!_"

"Seriously? This has got to be a joke."

"_What makes you think that?_"

"I don't know; apple cider must've been spiked. This is just smoke and mirrors!"

Then Trixie's ghost let out a loud scream making Sunset cringe in fear.

"Sweet mother of Luna, why do you trouble me?!"

"_DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?_"

"Alright! Alright! I believe! …Are you happy now?"

"_Much._"

"Why do you haunt me?"

"_It is required of everypony that his or her spirit should walk abroad their fellowponies, travel far and wide; and should they not go forth in life, they are condemned to do so for eternity after death!_"

"Ohhh-kaaay… And the chains?"

"_The Great and Powerful Trixie made them link by link, yard by yard, and worn of her own free will. Does it seem strange or do you know the weight and length of the strong coil you bear yourself? It was as long and heavy as this several Hearth's Warmings ago. You have labored on it since! __**It is a ponderous chain!**_"

Sunset stared for a few moments, not quite understanding.

"Erm, speak comfort to me, perhaps?"

"_None to give,_" said Trixie's ghost, "_I can't rest, I've little time, nor can I linger anywhere. My spirit's never gone beyond this shack since I died._"

"You were always good at performing magic tricks, weren't you?"

"_Magic tricks?! A pack of lies, they were! I was a fraud; I ended up dying in embarrassment! I should've cared for other ponies! Charity, mercy, forbearance and benevolence, I should've done! Why did I walk through crowds without a care, and never raise them to the star that led the Three Wise Colts to an infant foal?!_"

"Would you please _**get to the point?!**_ This isn't making sense to me!"

"_I am here to warn you, Sunset Shimmer, you can escape the fate the Great and Powerful Trixie had!_"

"Thank you," groaned Sunset, "that was all I wanted to hear…"

"_And you'll be visited by three spirits._"

"What?"

"_Should you not receive their visits, you can't shun the path I tread. Expect the first spirit when the bell chimes one._"

"Why can't they all go at once?" asked Sunset, not understanding, "Wouldn't that get it over with in a few minutes?"

"_You expect the second spirit on the next night in the same hour,_" Trixie explained, "_and then the third on the next night when the last stroke of twelve ceases to vibrate. I must be off now,_" she continued, flying away, "_look to see me no more, and for your sake, take care that you remember what has passed between us…!_"

There was silence. Sunset was too stunned to say a word, not even "humbug." Then a thought struck her.

"How can a third spirit visit me at midnight after the first two? Wouldn't it make the third spirit the first?"

But she was too tired to care about ghosts and promptly went straight to sleep.

* * *

Sunset slept so quietly, that she didn't hear Ponyville's town clock strike one in the morning. It was a bright light that woke her up.

"Arrgh! Turn the lights down, will ya?!"

Sunset's eyes soon adjusted to the light, she stood up and couldn't believe what she saw! There was an alicorn with snow colored skin, bright golden mane and tail, her mane was like a fiery light, her Cutie Mark displayed holiness. Her blue eyes made her look kind and peaceful.

"Wh-who are you?!" Sunset gasped in shock.

"I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past – your Past, Sunset Shimmer," said the alicorn, "but you can call me Past for short." Sunset was too shocked to even ask how the spirit knew her name, but didn't bother asking.

"What brings you here, Past?" asked Sunset.

"Arise, and walk with me," said Past. Reluctantly, Sunset took Past's hoof, and in a flash, the spirit flew fast.

"Wooooaaaaahhh!"

* * *

There was a blinding flash, and Sunset found herself in an old-fashioned school in Canterlot.

"Oh my colt," exclaimed Sunset, "I remember this place! And all the young foals. Hey everyone! It's me!" she called, but they didn't answer.

"They are shadows of your past," said Past, "they can't hear you."

"Oh," said Sunset, feeling slightly sheepish, "they must be heading home for the holidays."

"All but one," said Past, "look over there."

Sunset did, and instantly saw who the young foal was.

"It's me," she gasped, "before I got my Cutie Mark!"

_Inside the schoolhouse sat a young filly with Sunset's skin color, and the same red and yellow mane and tail. Her green eyes stared sadly at the floor._

"Poor girl," sighed Sunset, "my parents were abusive towards me, and didn't give a care in the world. Probably runs in the family."

* * *

There was another burst of light;_ the young Sunset was slightly older, and had just obtained her Cutie Mark. She was pacing back and forth anxiously, as if waiting for her parents to come home._

_Then entered Princess Celestia through the doors._ Present-day Sunset and Past observed the scene.

"_Sunset Shimmer," said Princess Celestia, "you've been accepted as a student of mine here at Canterlot Castle!"_

"Princess Celestia was a fair teacher," said Past, "and her heart was very big for all her students."

"And she was," Sunset conceded.

"But then there was the day you dropped out," Past continued, "it was your poor behavior, lack of friendship and impatience that were the causes."

Sunset scowled quietly at the memories flooding into her head.

"It is time for another Hearth's Warming, Sunset."

* * *

In another blinding flash, _there was a party being hosted by the Apple family at Sweet Apple Acres._ Sunset observed the scene; she hadn't been here in a long time. _There, hosting the party, was an elderly apple green Earth pony. She called out, "Sunset! Applejack! Big Macintosh!"_

"_Yes, Mrs. Apple," called a slightly older Sunset._

"_On our way, Grandma!" called Applejack, "Aren't we, Big Mac?"_

"_Eeyup," her brother replied._

"Hey, it's the Apple family!" exclaimed Sunset, "They were my friends even during my dark days. I hadn't seen them in years."

"_There's no more harvesting right now," said Granny Smith, "It's the night before Hearth's Warming! Clear away, young 'uns, and make some!"_

_Soon the apples were stored away, and as if in a flash, they brought out the decorations._

"A small fortune really helps people," said Past.

"It does?"

"Yes; Granny Smith barely spent any money."

"Happiness that old knockout brought could never be measured with money."

"_Thank you all for coming," said Granny Smith, "and have a happy Hearth's Warming!"_

"_And a Happy New Year too!" finished Applejack._

"_Eeyup."_

Sunset enjoyed watching the ponies dance and drink apple cider. Then she saw herself with a handsome young colt.

"Oh, Braeburn…"

"You loved him didn't you?"

"Huh?" Sunset snapped back to reality to face Past. "Er… Yes. More than anything."

"But it wasn't without negatives…"

* * *

Before Sunset knew it, there was yet another flash, _and there was Sunset and Braeburn amongst the bare apple trees._

"_Ah know it didn't matter to you, love," he said grimly, "but another idol's displaced me, and if it makes you happy as a cow as I would have tried to do, Ah wouldn't be crying."_

"_What is this idol you speak of?" asked Sunset._

"_A golden one, Sunset."_

"_The whole land speaks so vehemently against poverty, but it condemns the pursuit of wealth as harshly!"_

"_You're afraid of Equestria too much, Sunset; all of your past hopes merged into one – eluding disdain for others. It's consuming you, Ah tells ya!"_

"_But I haven't changed my feelings for you!"_

"_You were content with being poor, and now ye're greedy fer money! You're not the same filly Ah met those years ago. If it neva happened, would ya try to win me now?"_

_The young Sunsent looked down; she couldn't answer._

"_Ah thought so," Braeburn said grimly, "Ah feel you'll dismiss mah past feelings for the thoughts of money. May you be happeh in the life ya chose!"_

_He walked away, tears flooding his eyes. Young Sunset called out to him, but it did no good._

"No!" begged Sunset, "Don't leave her- Uh, me! Why do you torture me, spirit?! Show me no more!"

_Young Sunset snarled angrily when her ex-coltfriend was out of sight. "If that's the way you want things to be, so be it!"_

"There is one more, Sunset…"

* * *

In yet another flash, _Applejack was speaking to Rainbow Dash._

"_I saw a friend of yours a few days ago," the cyan blue Pegasus was saying._

"_Ya did? Who?" asked Applejack, "Ya don't mean Sunset Shimmer?"_

"_I do; I saw her looking sulky about something. Her partner, the so-called Great and not-so Powerful Trixie's on the verge of death from what I heard. Poor Sunny was all alone."_

"_What a miserable wretch!" Applejack agreed._ That was the last straw for Sunset. She thought she'd seen enough.

"REMOVE ME, SPIRIT!"

"This is what happened, Sunset Shimmer! Do not blame me!"

"_**NO MORE!**_"

* * *

Suddenly, Sunset was back in her room. She was not in bed; rather, she was on the floor with blankets sprawled across.

"Thank goodness," she muttered, using her magic to put the blankets back in place.

Several minutes later, the clock struck two. Expecting a spirit to show through the window, Sunset stood up and opened her eyes, but no one, and certainly nothing, showed up.

"Hmm. Where could-"

"_**HO! HO! HO!**_"

"Arrrgh!"

Sunset fell out of bed (literally) and walked downstairs to the source of the laughter.

* * *

When she walked into the living room, Sunset's jaw opened in awe and her eyes widened! There were a thousand lights, the room bedecked with mistletoe, and on the table was a feast fit for a king. In the middle was a green alicorn with a thick ginger beard, mane and tail. He looked very large and jolly with a wreath in his mane, his Cutie Mark was a tree with decorations and presents, he wore a red robe trimmed with white, and his yellow eyes twinkled.

"Who… who…"

"**Come and know me better!**" the alicorn spoke in a booming, jolly voice, "**I am the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Present! Ha ha ha!**"

"I've never seen anything like this before…"

"**So you've never walked forth with any of my elder brothers in these later years?!**"

"Er, never," said Sunset, "and how many brothers, perchance?"

"**Ha ha! More than two thousand! Ha ha!**"

"Imagine the grocery bills!" Sunset exclaimed in surprise. Present had a big laugh at that, but didn't know if Sunset was joking or not.

"**Grab ahold of my robe, Sunset Shimmer!**"

"Where to?"

"**Wait and see!**"

Sunsent cautiously reached out and held onto Present's robe.

* * *

_All over Ponyville that night, unicorns, Pegasi and Earth ponies alike were excited, getting ready for the big day._ In a flash, Sunset and Present appeared. The spirit sprinkled star dust from his horn on ponies who passed by.

"What flavor is in what you sprinkle from your torch?" Sunset asked.

"**My very own!**" Present boomed.

"Perhaps it can apply to any kind of dinner on this day?"

"**To any kindly given, to a poor one most.**"

"Spirit, why do you, of all beings in this world, desire to cramp these ponies' opportunities of innocent enjoyment?"

"**I?**"

"You might deprive them of their means of dining every seventh day, when the shops are closed, often the only day on which they can be said to dine at all. I mean- Er, forgive me if I'm wrong, but has it been done in your name, or at least in that of your family?"

"**Let me explain, Sunset,**" said the spirit, taking Sunset under his own wing, so to speak, "**there are many ponies in this land who claim to know us, and who do their deeds of passion, pride, ill will, hatred, envy, bigotry, and selfishness in our name, who are as strange to us, and all our kith and kin, as if they had never lived. Remember this, and charge their doing on themselves, not us!**"

* * *

Suddenly, in a flash, Sunset found herself outside of Golden Oak Library. She and Present were now looking through a window.

_Inside the library was a male yellow-orange Pegasus with blue hair. With him were two young fillies and a young colt; the colt looked like his father but had light purple skin instead of yellow-orange. One of the fillies looked like her mother with her father's skin color, and the other looked like the father with her mother's mane and tail._

"Who are they?" asked Sunset.

"**The adult Pegasus is Twilight Sparkle's husband, Flash Sentry,**" Present explained, "**and those three foals are their children.**"

"_Daddy," said the filly who looked like her father, "where's mommy and uncle Spike?"_

"_I don't really know, Twinkle," Flash told his youngest daughter, "I wonder what's keeping them too."_

_Then there was a knock at the door, and Twilight walked in with a baby purple dragon with light green scales on her back. The dragon had a metal brace on his leg and was holding a small wooden crutch._

"_Happy Hearth's Warming, family," Twilight called as she entered. The young foals ran up to their mother, then helped the dragon, Spike, off her back and onto the ground._

"_Thanks, kids," he said gratefully._

"_Okay, kids," smiled Twilight, giving each of them a nuzzle on the head and a kiss on the cheek, "Dusk Charger… Dawn Glow… Twinkle Scout."_

"_G'evening, my dear," said Flash, before he and Twilight kissed on the lips._

"_Sorry we're late," said Twilight, "Spike's been as good as gold today; he's getting better."_

"_Maybe when everypony's seen me crippled," said Spike, "they'll remember on this day who's made the lame walk and the blind see."_

"That's… very touching," Sunset said quietly to herself.

_The Sentry-Sparkle family ponies and Spike were ready for their dinner – roast apples and cookies for desert. Spike also had a few gems, courtesy of Rarity._

"Gee, that's a small feast," remarked Sunset.

"**This was all Twilight could afford because of someone who's been a cheap boss, eh? Hint, hint.**" Sunset rolled her eyes at that.

"_I feel it's fair I should raise a glass to my boss," said Twilight, "To Sunset Shimmer; the founder of this feast."_

"_Founder indeed," Flash scoffed indignantly, "I'd teach her a lesson should I spot her next!"_

"_Flash, there's foals at this table," his wife reminded him, "after all, it __**is**__ Hearth's Warming."_

"_I suppose you're right," said Flash, "it's better than nothing; a happy Hearth's Warming and a happy New Year to Ms. Shimmer!"_

"_Celestia bless us, everyone," finished Spike._

"What's with her pet dragon?" asked Sunset, confused.

"**He's been struck with a rare disease known to dragonkind, causing his legs to become weak.**"

"Shall he live?"

"**I forsee an empty seat at the table, a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. Should these shadows remain unaltered by the future, the dragon will die.**"

"This can't be!" Sunset gasped, startled by Present's words, "Shall he be spared?"

"**What difference can it make if these shadows are unaltered?**" said Present, "**If he dies, let him die, and decrease the surplus population!**"

"I- Did you use my own words against me?"

"**Indeed I did! So that in the future, perhaps, you will hold your tongue until you have discovered what the surplus population is, and where it is. Who are you to decide who shall live and who shall die? It may be that in the sight of heaven, you are more worthless and less fit to live than millions like this poor filly's pet dragon!**"

There was a pause before Sunset spoke again.

"A good point_…" From the window, the family and Spike began singing. Twilight started off with "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing!", followed by Flash, then their kids, and then Spike._

* * *

_At Sugarcube Corner, Mr. Carrot Cake and his wife Mrs. Cup Cake hosted their own party. Among the guests were Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack._

"…_and she said Hearth's Warming was humbug," Pinkie was saying, "she believed so too!"_

"_More shame for her, Pinkie!" laughed Applejack._

"_She might not be nice," continued Pinkie, "but Sunset's funny even if she's a bit of a grump."_

"_I don't have any pity for her," said Rainbow Dash scornfully._

"_Oh, but I do!" said Pinkie Pie, "Who suffers from her ill whims? Just herself. I mean, she's missing out on a lotta fun! To give Sunset her credit, she has given us merriment, I'm sure. Here's to Sunset!"_

"_To Sunset!" said everypony in the shop, laughing as they drank apple cider and water._

"_Let's boogie, everypony!" called Vinyl Scratch, more commonly known by her stage name "DJ Pon3" (that's Po-nee, not Po-three) and got the music playing._

The whole scene had been watched by Sunset and Present. She felt indignant by their tasteless banter and laughter at her expense, but could see Pinkie had a point; she _was_ missing out on the fun.

"**How noble!**" chuckled Present. Sunset looked at him, but said nothing.

"I would like to join," Sunset admitted, "but nopony's gonna see or hear me."

She then turned her attention to Present's hooves.

"Forgive me, but what is this protruding from your robe?" she asked, "A foot or a claw of a dragon?"

"**Take a look for yourself.**"

Sunset gasped as Present took off his robe; on his back were two very thin, dirty, wretched, baby dragons. One was a dark blue, the other a dark pink.

"Spirit! Are they yours?!"

"**No, no, no! They are **_**yours!**_** The blue dragon is Ignorance. The pink one is Want. Beware them both, Sunset, and all of their kind, but most of all beware the blue one, for on his brow I see the written word 'DOOM', unless the writing is erased. I dare ya to deny it; to slander those who claim otherwise, and see where it leads!**"

"Have they no refuge or resource?" asked Sunset.

"**Are there no prisons? Are there no **_**workhouses?**_" Present used Sunset's words. She noticed as the hour went on, his mane, beard and tail got grayer, the spirit got older, and his voice got a bit softer.

"**My time is coming to an end… beware the third spirit!**"

"No! Wait! _Don't go yet!_"

* * *

Sunset was alone yet again in the dark. She was on the floor, and before she could stand up, the clock had struck twelve, and as the tolling died away, the temperature seemed to drop.

"C-c-can someone t-t-turn up the h-heat?" Sunset shivered to herself.

She turned just in time to see smoky clouds fill the air, and there emerged a black alicorn. Sunset couldn't tell if it was a colt or a filly, as its head was covered by a black hood, apart from its horn, and its eyes glowed red. Its cutie mark was a white skull and a silver scythe.

"A-are you the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come?" Sunset asked after what felt like ages.

The spirit said nothing; but it nodded, which Sunset took as a yes.

"I believe you are to show me what my future will be, correct?"

Again, the spirit nodded.

"I fear you more than any specter I've seen," said Sunset, "do you not speak?"

The spirit shook its head and pointed forwards, making Sunset feel more nervous.

"Very well, spirit; let us get this over with. Lead the way."

* * *

The spirit swung its robe around, and transported Sunset and itself into the future.

"What is this?" Sunset asked, not quite understanding; she did by looking at the scene before her. _Four colts were talking to each other._

"_Don't know anything about her," said the first colt in a Welsh accent, "I only know she's dead."_

"_When did she die?" asked one of his companions in an Irish accent._

"_Last night, from what I heard."_

"_What was wrong with the lass anyway?" asked a third in a Scottish accent, "I was sure she'd never die."_

"_Celestia knows," yawned the first colt._

"_What did she do with the money she had?" asked the fourth in a Liverpudlian accent._

"_I dunno," said the first, "must've buried it in the ground. She didn't leave any for me!"_

_This was met by laughter with the other three._

"_The funeral's sure to be cheap," said the second, "who'd go anyway? Maybe we volunteer?"_

"_I'd go if lunch were provided," said the third, "I'm starved, and my wife will be waiting for me."_

"_I couldn't care less," said the fourth, "I don't wear black boots nor do I eat lunch. I'll go if anyone's willing to. See you 'round, lads!"_

Sunset stared; she didn't know a single one of them.

"Do they have any sense of dignity?" she asked, "What is this, spirit? Why are you showing me this?"

The spirit turned and pointed in the opposite direction; _there sitting on a chair was Discord, and he was hosting a yard sale, surrounded by a plethora of junk; rusty iron, rags, old clothes, moldy books, bottles, you name it. Several ponies were debating who should take what._

"_Daddy and I were here first!" Diamond Tiara argued, "Silver Spoon can go after us, and then Cross-eyes goes third."_

"_Now, Diamond, sweetie," said her father, Filthy Rich, "I know we're wealthy, but it doesn't really mean we should go first."_

"_Ya lot could not have met at a better place," chuckled Discord, "come in and sit! Don't be afraid, we're suitable to our calling! Well matched, to be sure! Ha ha ha. Come in!"_

"_What odds?" asked Silver Spoon, "Everypony's got a right to take care of themselves, right? __**She **__always did!"_

"_Nopony more so," agreed Diamond Tiara._

"_These old hangers might be useful for school projects, too," said Cheerilee, holding several coat hangers on her leg._

"_If that filly wanted to keep them after she was dead," said Soarin, one of the Wonderbolts, "why wasn't she more natural in her lifetime? If she had been, she'd at least have somepony look after him when she died, not lying, gasping her last breath, all alone by herself."_

"_It is sad, true, she left her possessions alone," said Zecora, "but when put to good use, there's no reason to moan."_

"_Ah," said Discord, "Dr. Hooves, I presume, has been a busy pony. Lemee see… pencil case, old buttons… Hmm… I'll give ya 1.19 for the lot! Who's next?"_

_The next customer was Photo Finish with a box of old clothes._

"_Ah, Photo Finish," said Discord, "I do give too much to the fillies, don't I? Ha ha ha! Four bucks even, Ms. Finish."_

"_And do undo our bundle, Discord," said Filthy Rich, "my daughter and I were first."_

"_Ah, the bed curtains! Ya didn't take them down, rings and all with her a-lying there?"_

"_Why not?" said Diamond Tiara, "She couldn't catch her cold without 'em, I say."_

"_She might not have died of anything catching, I suppose," said her father._

"_I'd rather be with the Apples than her," Silver Spoon whispered to Diamond Tiara._

"_I dunno who's worse, Silver Spoon."_

"How indecent!" exclaimed Sunset, "Stealing from the dead for money! Why _are_ we in this forsaken area of Equestria, anyway? They look similar to my property, and I can see the point. But does _anypony_ feel emotion by the poor filly's death? Show her to me, I beg you!"

* * *

The spirit led to Sunset to where the dead filly lay in her bed. Her color seemed to have faded to a very pale white, and there was something about her mane which gave Sunset a nasty feeling in her gut.

"Is anypony moved by her passing?" she asked sadly.

The spirit shook its head no. It then shown Sunset a young couple having a discussion.

"_There's plenty of hope for us, my dear," said the colt._

"_Only if she repents, the horrid witch," said the filly, "nothing can come if a miracle's taken place."_

"_She's past repenting, dear; she is dead."_

_"Dead?! Oh, Celestia be praised!"_

"_I feel she was avoiding me, or trying to. I heard she was very ill, but she was dying even then."_

"_Whom will our debt be transferred?"_

"_Who knows, darling? One way or another, we'll be ready with our money and start a new life!"_

"They are happy," exclaimed Sunset, "can we see sadness connected to death?"

The spirit obliged and the scene changed to outside the Golden Oak Library. The mood gave Sunset an uneasy feeling; _the mood was very somber, and outside stood Flash, Dusk, Dawn and Twinkle, all looking sad._

"Who is it that has died?" asked Sunset. The spirit pointed to where Sunset looked;_ Twilight walked out of the library with several roses in her mouth. A sad tear trickled down her face and onto the ground as she sniffled quietly. She then dropped the roses in front of a small gray tombstone._ The spirit let Sunset get a closer look to read what it said:

**HERE LIES**  
**SPIKE THE DRAGON**

**"A good friend and**  
**a loyal assistant."**

**A YOUNG AGE**  
**IN DRAGON YEARS**

Sunset backed away, a look of disbelief on her face. "Oh no… Not Spike!"

_Twilight tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it._

"_All these years," she sobbed, "my best friend and number one assistant has died young…"_

"_Why did he have to go?" Dawn wailed, before bursting into tears, hugging her mother's leg. She had almost reminded Spike of her mother at young age._

"_He was a lot of fun," sniffed Twinkle, "no dragon could ever replace him."_

"_Had we the money, he'd live to see this Hearth's Warming," said Dusk mournfully. Flash said nothing; he took his wife by his side and hugged her gently. Twilight let him._

"Oh, how awful!" gasped Sunset, "He was just a baby dragon."

_Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash walked up to Golden Oak Library to say their goodbyes to Spike. Pinkie's mane and tail were deflated rather than poofy when she was happy, which she wasn't right now. With them were their respective pets; Winona the dog, Angel the bunny, Opal (short for Opalescence) the cat, Gummy the alligator, and Tank the tortoise. They had also brought the Cutie Mark Crusaders._

"_Goodbye, Spike," said Fluttershy softly, "you're the cutest dragon I ever met." Angel stared crossly at her, as if she was to say more. "The most funny, adorable, cute little dragon we all ever met." Angel nodded contently._

"_See ya around, little dude," said Rainbow Dash, "it'll never be the same without you, and we'll never find another Spike."_

"_Apple Bloom and Ah'll never forget those times you've helped at Sweet Apple Acres," said Applejack, "in fact, we've held a plaque of you on the barndoor Ah'm sure you'd love."_

"_We're sorry you had to go," finished Apple Bloom, "and from the rest of the Apple family as well."_

"_We might not have known each other very well," said Scootaloo, "and I feel sad about it; I wish we'd known each other a little better, Spike."_

"_I know you'd want me to keep smiling for everypony," said Pinkie Pie, "but deep in my heart… I don't think I can manage, but I'll try… Farewell, Spike…"_

"_Wh-where do I begin?" asked Rarity, shaking badly, "The times you've done dirty work for me… the gems you dug for me… and…" The white unicorn couldn't contain herself anymore; she broke into tears._

"_What Rarity's trying to say, Spike," Sweetie Belle said, "she loved you. She thought you were more of a gentleman than that Prince Blueblood was, and the most helpful and sweet dragon she'd met."_

"_Th-thank you, Sweetie Belle," Rarity sniffled, and hugged her sister tightly._

"_We love you, Spike," said Twilight, tears still flooding her eyes, "you're the best friend a pony could ask for, and I'll never find another dragon to replace you. You'll always hold a place in my heart…"_

Sunset felt her heart wrench seeing the party cry quietly (in some cases, loudly), and then she looked through the window to see an empty wooden seat, and a crutch with no owner, carefully preserved.

"Present was right," muttered Sunset sadly, "Spike _had_ died…" Before she could cry herself, the spirit whisked her away.

* * *

"Where are we, but more importantly, what are are we doing here?" she asked.

The spirit still refused to answer.

"May I ask, who was the filly in the bed?" asked Sunset. The spirit pointed and led Sunset to a tombstone.

"She lies here?" The spirit nodded yes. Now Sunset was really nervous and afraid.

"And do I dare read the tombstone's lettering?"

She turned to face the tombstone, and what it read caused a shiver to run down her spine:

**HERE LIES**  
**SUNSET SHIMMER**

**"Loved by nopony."**

**A YOUNG ADULT**  
**IN PONY YEARS**

Sunset gasped in horror; the filly in the bed was _her!_

"No! No, this can't be!" she wailed, "Am _I_ that filly?! The filly who died and no pony mourned?! Say this can't be so! PLEASE SAY SO!"

Suddenly, the earth gave away leaving a seemingly endless hole where a coffin would be.

"_Spirit! Please hear me!_" wailed Sunset, almost wanting to burst into tears, "I'm not the filly I was; I won't be the filly I must have been but for your intervention. _Why do you show me this, if I'm past all hope?!_"

The spirit remained motionless, and then walked over to try and shove Sunset into the hole. With each inch she was pushed closer, Sunset got more and more frightened.

"_Don't do this me, PLEEEAAASE!_" she sobbed, "_I'll honor Hearth's Warming in my heart! I'll keep it all year long! I'll remember past lessons, live in the present, live towards the future! __**JUST PLEASE LET ME CHAAAAANGE!**_"

It seemed too late; Sunset's front hooves couldn't get a grip, and the spirit watched as she seemed to fall into doom in hell and damnation for all eternity…

* * *

"_**AAAARRRRGGGHHH!**_"

Sunset awoke with a start; she was hugging onto a bedpost breathing heavily. The clock struck eight, which meant it was morning.

Sunset took in her surroundings carefully; yes, she was back in her bed.

"What day is it?" she gasped, "How long was I with the spirits?" She slapped herself in the face to regain composure. "But I'm alive! I'M ALIIIVE! The bed curtains; they're still here! So am I!"

She jumped on the bed like an excited young colt.

"What do I do?! I don't care; I feel light as a feather! Happy as an angel! Merry as a young filly! Oh, Trixie, wherever you are, you'll see a change in me and… Oh, wait; what day _is_ it?"

She rushed to her window, and looked down. There were Snips and Snails, the Ponyville village idiots, walking along the snowy path.

"Hey boys!" called Sunset, "D'you know what day it is?"

"Eh, who said that?" asked Snails, looking around.

"I think it came from up here!" said Snips, pointing to where Sunset was leaning out the window.

"Eh, oh yeah…"

"And to answer your question, miss, it's the 25th of December; Hearth's Warming."

"Hearth's Warming? Seriously?" asked Sunset.

"Sure is," said Snips.

_So the spirits have done their job,_ Sunset thought to herself, _I guess they can do what they like!_ "Well, Happy Hearth's Warming, boys!"

"Eh, yeah, to you too," said Snails.

"D'you know Sweet Apple Acres, not far from here?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Snips, "we just passed it."

"Excellent; do you know if they've sold the prize apple pie?"

"I think it's still there," said Snips, "we'll go and check."

"Here's some money," called Sunset, dropping a small bag of coins, "go buy it and bring it to Twilight Sparkle's place; I've a map in the bag. Don't tell them who sent it."

"We're on it, miss!" said Snails, giving a salute, before following Snips to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Won't she be surprised," Sunset said to herself, "and for sure, Spike will live!"

* * *

Soon, Sunset was dressed in her finest clothes, wishing anypony she met a happy Hearth's Warming. Then she came across a white and purple unicorn and a yellow and pink Pegasus…

"Good morning, dear fillies," she said, shaking their respective hooves, "how are we today?"

Rarity and Fluttershy were surprised; was _this_ Sunset Shimmer?

"Forgive me for my rude behavior yesterday," Sunset continued, "and I'm willing to make a donation of…" She whispered into their ears. Rarity and Fluttershy were amazed!

"A-are you serious?!" exclaimed Rarity.

"And not a penny less," said Sunset, "a great many back-payments are included in it, I assure you. Will you do me that favor?"

"I-I don't know what to say to…" Fluttershy began.

"No need to continue," said Sunset, "come and see me sometime, both of you."

"We will! We will!" Rarity and Fluttershy said at once.

"Thank you, and a very happy Hearth's Warming to you both!"

* * *

"Isn't this marvelous, dear?" Mr. Cake said to his wife.

"It really is, Carrot," said his wife, "you've outdone yourself this time!" Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Pinkie, hopping over excitedly.

"Hello, Pinkie! Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"Sunset?"

"The very same! It is I, Sunset Shimmer! I do recall an invitation you made to me yesterday, to come and dine here. If the invitation is in force, I wish to accept."

"I don't know what to say," Mr. Cake said to his wife.

"Oh, yes you can!" said Pinkie eagerly shaking Sunset's hoof, "Oh, do come in! Mr. and Mrs. Cake, this is Sunset Shimmer."

"Good morning you two," Sunset said politely, "what lovely food you've made."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Shimmer," said Mrs. Cake.

"And Pinkie, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday about Hearth's Warming," Sunset turned to Pinkie, "and for the poor reception I gave you. You didn't deserve this."

"Oh, don't say more, of course I forgive you!" And Pinkie gave Sunset a tight hug, but the tan unicorn didn't mind a bit.

* * *

Snips and Snails delivered the pie safely to Twilight's place, despite Snails trying to eat it on the way. She and her family had a lovely Hearth's Warming at the Golden Oak Library, and the following morning, Sunset sat at her desk smirking mischievously, humming a carol to herself. Just then, Twilight entered, and Sunset immediately frowned.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said, annoyed.

"Morning, madam," said Twilight.

"You are late, Ms. Sparkle."

"I'm sorry, madam.

"What is the meaning of coming here at this time of day?!"

"I _really_ am very sorry, madam, I was running a little late—"

"Come with me, if you please, Ms. Sparkle." They met at Twilight's desk.

"Only once a year, madam, it won't happen again," Twilight apologized again, "I was making rather merry yesterday, with my family…"

"I'll tell you what," said Sunset firmly, her horn starting to glow, "I will not stand for this any longer. And therefore…"

As if from nowhere, a leather bag filled with coins dropped to the desk, the string holding the leather together.

"I'm going to double your salary!" Sunset finished with cheerfulness in her voice, "Oh, yes, Twilight Sparkle! A happy Hearth's Warming to you! A happier Hearth's Warming than I have given you for years! From now on I'll endeavor to assist your family in any way I can. For Spike, he'll be able to walk again, believe you me! Don't say a word. Come with me! We'll discuss the particulars over a bowl of apple slices before you dot another 'i' Twilight Sparkle!"

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was as good as her word; she done it all, and far much more. To Spike, who had healed from his unknown disease, she was a second owner.

She became as good a friend, as good a master and as good a filly, as the good old town of Ponyville knew, even those she hurt in the past were willing to forgive.

And ever afterward is was always said of Sunset Shimmer that she knew how to keep Hearth's Warming and keep it well in her heart, if anypony alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Spike observed…

"_CELESTIA BLESS US, EVERYPONY!_"

* * *

**And that concludes the My Little Pony version of a Christmas Carol! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well, even if there are themes not suited for the target audience. But for the OLDER audience, I guess it'd be okay and I'd get away with it. I might do more in the future; some will be romance one-shots, others will be short parodies, and I might even do a few with grittier tones.**

**Well, happy holidays, everypony!**


End file.
